Akira Dragneel
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Ingin tahu keseharian keluarga Dragneel? Hey aku Akira Dragneel, umurku 10 tahun. Aku anak dari Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Dragneel. Lanjutan 'From Future' :
1. Chapter 1

**Akira Dragneel**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : (semua Akira Pov)**

**Cerita lanjutan 'From Future'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey aku Akira Dragneel, umurku 10 tahun. Aku anak dari Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Dragneel. Sosokku terlihat seperti papaku, hanya warna mataku cokelat. Aku mempunyai Adik perempuan bernama Luna Dragneel dia berumur 4 tahun rambutnya yang pirang panjang dan ikal pada bagian bawahnya menjadikannya terlihat sangat manis. Mata cokelatnya yang besar terkadang membuatku deg-degan, eh bukan berarti aku menyukainya hanya saja… kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai adikku! Hmm… aku akan sedikit menceritakan keseharian keluarga Dragneel.

** hari**

Setiap pagi papaku pasti akan berteriak seperti "Ada yang melihat bajuku?" atau "Aku lapar, Luce!" dan selalu membuat mamaku kesal tiap pagi, Geez, kenapa aku mempunyai papa seperti itu? bukan berarti aku tidak mensyukuri sebagai bagian dari keluarga Dragneel, hanya saja… aku bersyukur memiliki otak seperti mamaku. (*XD qiqiqi)

Papa juga selalu membuat dapur terbakar tiap kali ia ingin mencoba menyalakan kompor dengan kekuatan Fire Dragon Slayernya. Mama selalu berteriak "Natsu! Kau ini, apakah aku harus menyiapkan tabung kebakaran di setiap ruangan!" Hah… kau tau, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya berteriak mengenai 'tabung kebakaran', aku memiliki kekuatan seperti papaku, dan Luna seperti mamaku. Tapi walau sama, aku dan papaku berbeda jika ia menggunakan kekuatan tanpa berpikir, aku selalu membaca situasi sebelum menggunakannya. *Sok pintar :p

Banyak orang bilang sifatku seperti mama, dan Luna seperti papa, terlihat bagaimana cara mereka berdua makan. Kau tidak akan percaya jika melihat Luna makan seperti papaku? Aku ingin sekali memberitahunya bahwa itu tidak sopan , tapi…. Lihalah mata cokelat, indah dan besar itu.. menatapku ,Ugh~ aku tak kuat dibuatnya! Ini sebabnya aku bertekad akan menjaga Luna dari berbagai anak lelaki yang ingin jalan dengannya! Brother Love! Yeaaah! I am all fired up! Eh? Oops.. hehe, sepertinya aku juga memiliki sifat ayahku yang selalu bersemangat.

"Nii-chan? " Luna membuyarkan lamunanku dari duniaku sendiri.

"Lu-Luna ada apa?" Aku bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Luna menggeleng kepalanya "Tidak… hanya saja Nii-chan terlihat sdang berpikir serius? Apa aku menganggu?" Luna memberikan aku tatapan yang dalam , Oh… tidak jangan tatapan itu…. Aku rela mati jika melihatnya, tatapan yang membuatku bersedia jika mati sekarang….

"Hmm… Kau sedang berpikir apa Akira?" Mama menanyakan padaku, sambil memberi gelas berisi air kepada papaku yang sudah memakan 5 piring pancake *Heh? O.o .

"Heehe, tidak Ma… tidak apa-apa…" Aku tersenyum gugup.

Mamaku menaikan salah satu alisnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya sumeringah "Ahaaa! Kau sedang memikirkan Ui-chan ya?" Mendengar nama Ui , wajahku memerah, papaku tersedak, membuat mamaku panik. Puuuft~ ini dia mengapa aku menyukai papaku, ia selalu protektif terhadap keluarganya. Mungkin ia bukan membenci Ui, tapi ayahnya, paman Gray. Entah apa yang menyebabkan keduanya selalu bertarung dalam hal apapun.

"Akira! Uhuk… kau boleh dengan Ui.. Uhuk.. tapi ketika ayahnya bukan Gray !" Papaku berbicara sambil terbatuk-batuk, mamaku hanya mencoba menepak-nepak punggungnya. Luna tersenyum geli.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? " Aku bertanya, bagaimana bisa jika ayahnya bukan paman Gray lagi?

"Suruh Juvia mencari pria lain!" Aku menaikan salah satu alisku, ckckk… papaku sayang… kenapa pemikiranmu sangat bodoh? Aku tak dapat berkata-kata selain bersimpati dengan otaknya.

Tiba-tiba mamaku menjitaknya, "Ouuuch! Luce itu untuk apa?"Papaku protes tidak menerima apa yang mamaku lakukan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh Juvia mencari pria lain?" Mamaku memberinya pertanyaan. Aku ingin berkata' Ma.. jangan memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu, kasihan otak kecilnya…' tapi tak mungkin.. Puuft! Gawat aku ingin tertawa.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Papaku bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Oh~ jadi jika aku mencari pria lain, kau tak maslahkan?" mendengar perkataan mamaku , mataku sedikit membesar, tapi mamaku mengedipku kearahku… haaah.. aku tahu ia hanya bercanda…. Ia hanya ingin membantuku agar diizinkan jalan dengan Ui… Hahhh… Mamaku.. pahlawanku…

"Luce! Jangan! Jangan! Luce! Kau ingin meninggalkanku!" Papaku berlutut memegangi kaki mamaku.

Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa bersama adik perempuanku. Mamaku ingin mengganti baju, untuk pergi ke guild, tapi papaku tetap tak mau melepaskan kakinya, membuat mamaku menyeretnya ketempat baju.

"Ne nii-chan! Tak ada keluarga seseru keluarga kita!" Luna tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan giginya.

Aku tak dapat menahannya "KAWAAAIIII~…" Aku mencubit salah satu pipi Luna yang Chubby "… Yup! Kau benar Luna!" Dan kami berdua berlari keluar ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hehehe… Bagaimana? semua akira yang bercerita :3

Keseruan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan keluarga Dragneel?

Sampai jumpa di next Chappy! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Akira Dragneel**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : (semua Akira Pov)**

**Cerita lanjutan 'From Future'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perjalanan menuju guild**

Sehabis sarapan pagi, kami keluarga Dragneel akan langsung menuju guild Fairy tail. Yay! Aku bertemu Ui ! Eh? Um… ya.. wajar kan .. kalau ingin bertemu… Ui… kan te-tem… Ugh… susah sekali mengucapkan kalau Ui itu… tem.. tema… Aku tidak bisa berbohong, Ui itu pacarku ! hehehe,… yang tahu hanya Ui, Bibi Juvia, Mamaku dan Luna. Apa yang akan dilakukan papaku jika ia tahu aku pacaran dengan Ui? -_-" aku tidak dapat membayangkan…

Yup! Kami keluarga Dragneel biasanya akan menyusuri jalan di samping sungai yang berada di depan tempat kami tinggal , sebenarnya jika dihitung kami berjalan hanya 15 menit untuk mencapai guild. Tapi, karna ini keluarga Dragneel maka tidak semudah dan secepat keliatannya untuk menuju guild.

Harus ku akui untuk menuju ke guild butuh perjuangan kami harus melewati beberapa pria yang ingin menggoda mamaku yang cantik ini. Bukan hanya mamaku , bahkan adik perempuan ku yang imut dan manis ini! Aku tidak rela! Akan kubakar mereka!

"Hoaaah,.. wanita yang cantik, sayang sudah memiliki anak," Lalu pria jelek itu melirik ke pada adik perempuan ku. "Wah bahkan putrimu cantik sekali…" Baru saja aku ingin melontarkan bola api kearah pria jelek itu, bola api yang lebih besar sudah melewatiku, dan aku tahu itu siapa…

"Sialan! Berani menggoda istri dan putriku! Kubakar kau!" Papaku melontarkan kembali bola apinya sekali lagi membakar bagian belakang pria jelek itu. Pria jelek , dekil dan buluk itu lari tertatih-tatih. Huh! Bermain-main dengan keluar Dragneel !

"Luce? Kau tak apa? " Papaku mengecek semua bagian tubuh mamaku, (*Woooah :p), mamaku mengangguk tanda ia baik-baik saja ,Lalu ke Luna diangkat-angkatnya Luna. "Luna! Kau tak apa kan?" Luna tersenyum manis, sebelum mengangguk pelan. Oh betapa bersyukurnya aku menjadi anak dari mama yang cantik dan adik yang manis!

Tapi perjalanan keluarga Dragneel masih berlanjut, kami harus melewati beberapa pertokoan yang akan membuat mamaku….

"KYAAAA! Natsu! Belikan aku itu ya! Belikan! Belikan!" Mamaku menunjuk kearah sebuah cincin perak diatasnya ada gambar kunci. Pantas papaku tidak ingin melewati jalan yang ada pertokoannya.

"Ugh~ Luce… bukankah kau sudah kubelik—" papaku memotong kalimatnya, mamaku memberikannya tatapan 'puppyeyes'-nya yang paling manis. Papaku tidak mungkin menolak. Wajahnya memerah. Hihihihi… aku dan Luna hanya cekikikan melihat mereka berdua, seperti masih sepasang kekasih.

"Ba-baiklah Lu-Luce~ " Papaku mengalah. Huah! Mamaku memang hebat! Aku bangga! Bagaimana ia bisa membuat papaku begitu menurut dan tunduk. Mungkin aku harus belajar darinya, dan mempraktekannya kepada Ui… eh? Gaaaah! Anak lelaki macam apa aku!

"Tapi setelah kita pulang dari guild… okeh Luce…" Papaku melingkarkan lengannya di pundak mamaku, wooaah , papaku seperti pria sejati ! um? Kenapa aku jadi seperti paman Elfman?

Dan sebentar lagi kita sampai di guild, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku. "AKIRA! AKIRA!" aku menoleh kebelakang, Gek! Itu anak perempuan bibi penjual roti ,ia menyukaiku! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ia tinggal di sini ! tapi aku sudah punya Ui! Aku tidak boleh melukai Ui!

"Akira! Akira! Tungu aku~! " Anak perempuan berkuncir dua berambut cokelat itu terus mengejarku. Sialnya, keluargaku hanya tertawa, aku mendengar papaku paling keras. Bagaimana ia bisa sekejam itu padaku? Aku belari untuk keselamatanku, meninggalkan keluargaku dibelakang.

"!" Aku berteriak, beruntung nasib burukku telah berakhir, aku berada tepat di depan pintu masuk guild. Ku buka pintu Guild dengan keras!

**Braaaak!**

"Eh Akira?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiihihi…. :p agak lebih pendek ya…

Bagaimana… aneh? Jelek? :O

Chap selanjutnya mengenai anggota fairy tail, :3 tepatnya anak-anaknya,

Sampai jumpa next chappy ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Akira Dragneel**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : (semua Akira Pov)**

**Cerita lanjutan 'From Future'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anak-anak guild Fairy tail**

"Eh akira?"

"Ui…?"

Sepertinya pepatah 'bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian' itu benar, setelah bersakit-sakit di kejar sama anak perempuan berkuncir dua yang tidak waras, aku bertemu dengan sumber kebahagiaanku! (*Lebay deh -_-") Ui! Lihat rambut biru mudanya yang di ikat , apa namanya? Ikat satu? Um… kencur kuda? Kuncir kuda! Ahaa! Iya,.. hmmm… matanya yang hitam, bibirnya yang mungil~ Di dalam hidupku ada tiga perempuan yang paling berarti dalam hidupku! Pertama adalah mamaku, kedua adalah Luna eh tunggu… Ui kedua…? Um… tidak Luna kedua, Lalu Ui ketiga ? Tidak! Baiklah kuulangi hanya ada dua! Yang pertama mamaku, dan yang kedua Luna dan Ui !

"Akira ada apa denganmu? " Ui melambaikan tangannya didepanku. Tanpa sadar aku terlalu banyak memandangnya. Ugh~ malu~

"Ti-tidak,.. hanya saja…. Kau manis hari ini.." _Blush._ Aaaaah ! tidaaaak pipiku memanas! Jangan sampai Ui melihat ini! Aku harus menjadi lelaki yang kuat , seperti apa yang dikatakan paman Elfman! Eh? Apa sih yang aku katakan! Pelajaran 'menjad pria sejati' Paman Elfman telah meracuni otakku!

Ui menatapku, sebelum tersenyum manis "Arigato, Akira-kun… eto… um…aku menemui mamaku dulu ya" , aku melongo apa aku salah dengar? Ui memanggilku Akira-kun? Akira-kun! Mungkin aku salah dengar, apa dia tadi mengucapkan … kata kun? Mungkin rukun? Kalkun? Pikun? Akhh! Aku mengacak-nacak rambut pink ku, frustasi! Senang sih kalo benar Ui memanggilku Akira-kun, tapi… bagaimana jika pendengaran ku salah? Apa kata dunia! Walau aku seorang Dragon Slayer sekali pun, kan bisa saja salah.

**Braaaak !**

"Ouuuuch!" Sesuatu menghantam kepalaku, kubalik badanku, ternyata kepalaku dihantam pintu masuk guild yang terbuka menandakan akan ada seseorang yang masuk. Aku ingin marah bagi siapa saja yang membukanya secara tiba-tiba, semburat api sudah keluar dari tangan kananku, siapa saja yang masuk pintu itu pertama kali, akan ku beri pelajaran!

Bayangan orang itu semakin dekat ! Ahaaaaa! Rasakan! "Nii-chan?" Eh? Luna!

"Ada apa Nii-chan? Kenapa kau terlihat marah begitu, apa Luna membuatmu kesal?" Luna menatapku dengan sedih. Oh tidak! Jangan sedih Luna! "Lu-Luna! Tidak… aku tadi… um… marah sama pintu ini! Iya,… dasar pintu kurang ngajar! " aku tertawa gugup, jangan sampai Luna tahu aku ingin menyerangnya tadi, jangan sampai ada air mata di wajah manisnya. Luna menatapku bingung sebelum tersenyum lembut "Ooooh! Okeyh Nii-chan!" Luna pun berlari ke bar meminta segelas susu kepada Bibi Mira. Fuuuuh…..

Lalu papa dan mamaku masuk kedalam guild. Papaku langsung berlari kearah Paman Gray, aku tak perlu melihat apa yang akan terjadi… pasti sebentar lagi akan ada ejekan…

"Oi Underwear Prince!"

Lalu paman Gray membalas.

"Apa maumu Flame-Head?"

Setelah itu mereka kembali bertarung… hah… ck… Apa ia tidak pernah tahu ia sudah tua? Masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kulirik mamaku , menuju ke tempat Bibi Levy ,Bibi Juvia dan…. Hoooaah~Ui…. Betapa manisnya!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar keributan di bar, itu seperti suara Luna? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bar, sial! Luna di ganggu oleh tiga pangeran kodok itu! Kuberitahu ya… menjaga Luna adalah misi terberat dalam hidupku, Luna di sukai tiga anak lelaki di guild, pangeran kodok pertama adalah Hoshi ! ia adalah anak dari Bibi Levy dan Paman pemakan besi(*taukan siapa :p) ia memiliki kekuatan Iron Dragon Slayer, umurnya baru 5 tahun rambutnya hitam dan matanya biru. Yang kedua adalah satome, ia anak dari Bibi Erza dan Paman Jellal, ia memilki kekuatan apa namanya? Entah … pokoknya ia selalu mengeluarkan peralatan dapur, seperti pisau, atau apalah yang tajam-tajam seperti Bibi Erza, umurnya 6 tahun, rambutnya berwarna merah dan spyke, matanya cokelat. Yang terakhir adalah Len ia anak dari Bibi Mira dan Paman Freed, kekuatannya adalah… um..satan soul~ seperti Bibi Mira,.. umurnya baru 5 tahun, rambutnya berwarna hijau dan matanya berwarna biru. Tidak ada yang aku suka dari mereka! Mereka tidak cocok dengan adik perempuan ku yang manis dan imut!

"Heeey! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan adik perempuan ku huh?" Aku memberikan mereka tatapan sinis. Menarik tangan Luna, mendekatkannya kebadanku.

"Hoaaah, dia lagi… Bodyguard si tuan putri…" Tunjuk Hoshi. Aku bersumpah akan menjitaknya jika tidak ada Bibi Levy disini.

"Ugh~ Luna main denganku~" Rengek Len. Cih, tak akan kuserahkan Luna padamu. Rambut lumut.

"Luna mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Satome menggenggam tangan Luna. Aku melirik Luna, wajahnya merona? Akh! Apa yang dilakukan si kodok ini dengan Luna!

"Tidak, akan kuserahkan Luna pada siapa pun!"

"Ara.. ara.. ara.. kalian bertiga memperebutkan Luna lagi?" Bibi Mira berjalan mendekati kami, aku melihat adanya aura tak biasa keluar dari tubuhnya. "Tapi.. pasti Luna ingin bermain dengan Len kan?"

Cih, aku lupa kalau Bibi Mira juga terobsesi menjadikan Luna dekat dengan anaknya. Mendengar kata-kata itu. Hoshi dan Satome berlari menuju Bibi Erza dan Bibi Levy.

Oh.. tidaak… ini tidak bagus… aku menarik Luna menjauh dari bar… firasatku buruk…

Dan firasatku benar…

"Mira!" Teriak Bibi Erza dan Bibi Levy. Bibi Mira menoleh. "Ya…?"

"Jika Luna ingin bermain pasti dengan Hoshi!" Teriak Bibi Levy, menunjuk tepat kearah Hoshi.

"Apa? tidak ! pasti dengan Satome! Mereka sangat cocok!" Protes Bibi Erza.

"Ara.. ara.. kalian… pasti salah … Luna ingin bermain hanya dengan Len…" Bibi Mira merubah dirinya menjadi demon. Ini tidak bagus. Wajah manis Luna membutakan semuanya.

"Luna cocok dengan Satome!" Bibi Erza mulai mengeluarkan pisau dapurnya. * -_-" maksudnya pedang.

"Tidaaaak! Aku dan Lu-chan bersahabat, sudah pasti anak kami juga!" Bibi Levy mulai membuat barang-barang dengan magicnya. Mamaku sempat melirik kearah bar setelah mendengar namanya di sebut, lalu ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali lagi mengobrol dengan Bibi Juvia.

"Kalian tidak melihat jika Len cocok dengan Luna?"

Dengan itu mereka para wanita bertarung demi mendapatkan Luna, adikku yang malang … jika yang bertarung si tiga pangeran kodok itu aku dapat menghentikannya tapi, jika yang bertarung seperti mereka… aku hanya dapat menyaksikan… terlihat paman Gajeel, Jellal dan Freed yang menggelengkan kepala mereka , melihat tingkah istri-istrinya. Haaaah… untung mamaku tidak segila itu… tiba-tiba Luna menarik ujung kaos ku. "Ada apa Luna?" aku membungkuk.

"Boleh Luna bermain dengan Saki?" Luna meminta izin kepadaku, Ummm~ betapa baikanya~ tentu saja boleh bermain dengan Saki. Saki putri dari Paman Elfman dan Bibi Eve, Umurnya sama dengan Luna, Rambutnya putih dan pendek, anaknya manis… tapi tidak ada yang semanis Luna! Dan Ui…. Hehehe….

"Tentu saja~" dengan itu ia melesat berlari ketempat Saki yang sedang duduk bersama dengan Bibi Lisanna. Bibi Lisanna kini tengah mengandung anak pertamanya, aku harap jangan Lelaki, kalau tidak ia harus berurusan denganku jika ingin mendekati Luna!

Aku melihat sekeliling guild, ramai… seperti biasa… Um… lalu seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih terbang masuk kedalam guild. Semua anak bersorak atas kehadirannya. Itu adalah Tami ! panggilannya Tam-tam ia anak dari paman Happy dan Bibi Charle, Tam-tam masuk diikuti keduanya. Paman Happy dan Bibi Charle,tinggal di sebuah pondok kecil dibelakang guild yang ia buat sendiri. Sangat kereatif pamanku ini! Walau aku tahu pasti itu idenya Bibi Charle~

Tam-tam melesat terbang kearahku, dan menghantam wajahku. "Wuuuah! Tam-tam!" aku tidak dapat menjaga keseimbanganku, dan terjatuh. Ugh~ itu tidak sakit kok! Cuma merah pantatku. Kugosok pantatku, Tam-tam hanya cekkikan , si kucing kecil ini…. Seperti Papa dan Happy, aku dan Tam-tam adalah partner ! yep! Entah mengapa keluarga kami selalu berpartner dengan seekor kucing.

"Kalian sangat akrab, Ne Akira-kun" Aku tahu itu suara siapa, kutoleh kepalaku kebelakang, Ui! "Ayeeee!" Tam-tam berteriak.

"Eh, anoo, etoo… um.. haha…" Duh ! kenapa aku jadi seperti ini! Aku gugup banget!

"Hai~ Akira sangat menyukai Ui !" Sahut Tam-tam. Akhhh! Apa-apaan kucing kecil ini, aku mengejar Tam-tam yang terbang mengelilingi guild, Kulirik Ui, ia tertawa geli, Puuft~ Manisnya~

"Akira menyukai Ui~ !" Tam-tam teriak , kini semua anggota guild menatapku, Ugh~ pipiku sudah seperti kompor! Lalu aku mendengar adanya sahut-sahut dari anggota guild.

"Ah~ Cinta anak muda~"

"Akira? Wah kau hebat~ Mama bangga!" Apa-apaan mamaku ini!

"Hah! Ilmu kuberhasil pada anakmu Natsu! Ia menjadi pria sejati!" Paman Elfman berteriak, tapi tak ada satupun yang mendengarkan.

Aku tak kuat , kubiarkan saja si kucing itu terbang menuju bar tempat Paman Happy dan Bibi Charle duduk, palingan ia ingin meminta ikan. Aku berjalan kembali menuju Ui, ia menatapku… Ugh….

"Ui…." Baru saja aku ingin berbicara. Paman Gray sudah menyahut nama papaku,tepatnya panggilannya.

"Oy ! Flame Heaaad! Jauhkan anakmu dari putriku!" Ah…. ! kenapa hidupku sesulit ini!

"Huh? Jauhkan putrimu dari putraku Underwear Prince!" Papaku datang menarik tanganku, aduuuh~ aku jadi terlihat memalukan, aku takut Ui tersinggung atas ucapan papaku. Tapi ternyata tidak, ia malah tertawa kecil… Um~ betapa baiknya ~

Lalu, Mama, Bibi Juvia dan Luna datang menghampiri kami berempat. Mama datang menjitak kepala papaku. Hihihi…. Mamaku ini,punya Hobby kok aneh sih…. Pantes otak papa jadi gak berkembang, di jitak terus.

"Ouuuuch Luce!" Papaku memengangi kepalanya.

"Natsu jangan begitu! Bagaimana kalo kita makan diluar?" Mamaku memberikan usul.

"AHAA! Itu bagus! Dari pada bersama dengan Underwear Prince!" Papa menunjuk paman Gray. Paman Gray bersiap ingin membuat es nya. Tapi Bibi Juvia menahan tangannya.

"Ne, Natsu… Kalian akan pergi bersama kami… Lucy dan aku yang memutuskan…" Pergi dengan keluarga Ui? Owwwwh! Ini bagus! Aku harus berterima kasih dengan mamaku, ketika pulang nanti!

Mata Papa dan Paman Gray membesar, sebelum mereka berteriak. "APA?"

.

.

.

Maaf di chapter ini tidak ada adegan Nalu :o

Tapi yang selanjutnya , kuusahakan ada ^^ hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Akira Dragneel**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : (semua Akira Pov)**

**Cerita lanjutan 'From Future'**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Ada pembaca yang bilang kenapa harus AkiraX Ui, kenapa Ui tidak dijadikan cowok jadi mereka bisa seperti Natsu dan Gray berantem, Hm… mungkin karna sudah sering cerita nya seperti itu… jadi aku mencoba membuat yang beda :]**

**.**

**.**

**Jalan-jalan dengan keluarga Dragneel dan Fullbuster**

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku underwear Prince!"

"Kau yang mendekat Flame-Head!"

"Mata sayu!"

"Mata sipit!"

"Stripper!"

"Eh… Um.. Motion Sickness!"

Geez… Akh! Dalam sedetik saja tak bisa kah Papa dan Paman Gray berhenti! Dengan keadaan sekarang, menjadi orang tuli sangat menguntungkan *serius o.o)! Mendengar mereka berdua saling mengejek , maksud ku… Hello! Mereka berumur 30 tahun! OH MAN! Dan kenapa aku harus bersama mereka, setelah makan Mama, Bibi Juvia, Luna dan Ui, pergi berbelanja… Ugh~ perempuan! Aku mengutuk sifat perempuan yang seperti itu! Aku harap Ui, tidak segila Mama ku jika berbelanja.

Tidak! Jangan memikirkan itu, aku harus mengasuh dua pria besar disa— eh? Kemana Papa dan Paman Gray pergi?

Hah! Aku harus mencari mereka, Bagaimana jika mereka merusak barang? bagaimana jika mereka di culik? Ato berbagai 'bagaimana' yang lain? Oh… bagus, sekarang aku berbicara seperti orang tua…

Bersyukur aku memiliki kekuatan Dragon Slayer sehingga aku bisa mencium bau mereka. Hmm… *mengendus* aku mencium… mereka kearah kanan ,tepat kearah toilet pria,(*Iuuuh baunya kayak apa tuh?) belum tiba disana saja aku sudah mendengar suara Papa dan Paman Gray, ya ampun ! bahkan ingin buang air kecil saja berantem? Bisa kalian bayangkan itu.

"Stripper ! apa yang kau lakukan! Aku ingin buang air kecil! Minggir!" Papa teriak menggeliat di depan pintu masuk mencoba melepaskan diri, ia tidak bisa masuk karna terjebak di pintu masuk bersama Paman Gray.

"Huh? Flame–Head! Apa kau bilang , aku duluan! Kau yang mengikuti ! jangan-jangan kau menyukai ku ya?" Puuft! Mendengar perkataan Paman Gray aku ingin tertawa, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir begitu? Lalu tiba-tiba bayangan Papaku dan Paman Gray sebagai pasangan terlintas di benakku, membuatku tertawa lepas! Sebenarnya mereka bukan pasangan _Yaoi_ yang buruk.

"Apa! Stripper! Kau _Gay! _Iuuuuuuuuh~!" Papaku mulai melihat Paman Gray dengan tatapan jijik.

Paman Gray mengangkat tangannya, ia berkata "Ice make: Lance" dan kaki papa membeku, wah.. Paman Gray lebih pintar dari papaku … (berkata dengan muka datar)

Dengan itu Paman Gray masuk duluan ke toilet, kulihat Papaku ingin melelehkan es yang ada di kakinya dengan kekuatannya, tapi tunggu? Jika dirumah saja kompor hampir terbakar… apalagi…

"Papa! Jangan!" Aku berlari ! terlamabat! Sial! sebagian toiletnya ikut terbakar! Akh! Mama akan marah lagi, ck, aku akan mendengar ocehannya hingga pulang.

10 menit kemudian aku, Paman Gray dan Papa kembali ke tempat tadi kita menunggu para perempuan,… Aku menggelengkan kepala, Paman Gray mendengus kesal, dan Papa? Jangan di Tanya… aku simpati karna sekarang dompetnya kosong, karna harus mengganti beberapa kerusakan… Aku menghela nafas panjang….

Ketika kami kembali, ternyata Mama, Luna, Bibi Juvia dan Ui, telah menunggu kami, eh tunggu? Itu … Hooaaah! Si roh spirit Mama yang genit… siapa namanya Loker? Loli? Loki ! ia membawa beberapa barang belanjaan, itu pasti punya Mama.

Papaku yang melihat si Paman genit itu langsung menyambar tas belanjaan yang ia pegang.

"Luce! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan singa ini dari kandangnya! Jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku saja!" Papaku menunjuk tepat ke wajah Paman genit. YAY! You go Dad! Jujur aku juga tidak menyukai Paman genit itu, Huh! Selalu saja menggoda Mama!

"Apa kau bilang Natsu!" Paman genit berteriak di depan wajah papaku, Apa? Beraninya dia!

"Natsu… Namanya Loke… serius? Kau sudah sering bertemu dengannya tapi masih juga memanggilnya singa?" Mama saat ini bukan saatnya memberitahu nama Paman genit itu, aku juga tak peduli, usir dia, siksa dia , bunuh dia! Eh? Umm… hehe… sadis … terlalu banyak nonton adegan horror sepertinya aku ini, yah… hanya…. cepat kembalikan dia ke tempat asalnya.

Senang karna dibela Mama, Paman genit tersenyum puas, Ugh ! ingin sekali kubakar pantatnya biar tahu rasa!

"Tapi Luce~ kau kan istriku" Papa menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ia sangat manis jika seperti itu! Iuuuuh~ Jangan sampai ada berita **'seorang anak lelaki jatuh cinta dengan papa sendiri',**

Mama hanya tersenyum geli, aku yakin ia suka sifat Papa yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ck, Flame-Head … Bayi besar…" Paman Gray tersenyum jahil. Hihihi, aku setuju dengannya. Luna,Ui dan Bibi Juvia tertawa kecil.

"Hey! Underwear Prince!" Papaku berteriak. Tapi masih dengan posisi ngambeknya.

"Hihihi, Natsu…" Mamaku menepuk kepala papaku pelan, mengacak-ngacak rambut pinknya sedikit, ia masih dengan posisi yang sama, Papaku yang jago bertarung, semanja ini? Kau tidak akan tahu jika dirumah seperti apa, dia kadang meminta Mamaku memakaikan ia baju (?), ia kadang ingin di elus kepalanya sebelum ia tidur, ia tidak akan tidur sebelum Mama ada di kamar untuk— Ooops! Yang itu tidak boleh hehehe…. Tapi serius? Aku jadi merasa aku lebih tua darinya, Papaku terlihat seperti anak beurumur 5 tahun. "Loki kau bisa kembali.." Mamaku menyuruh paman genit untuk kembali, Yeaaah! Kembali kau Playboy cap kuda!

"Baiklah Hime, aku akan kembali ke dunia spirit." Paman genit menaruh bawaan belanjaannya, Haaah… akirnya dia pergi.. tapi tunggu? Kenapa ia balik lagi… apa yang mau ia lakukan? Mataku membesar dia… dia… dia mencium tangan mamaku? MEN-CI-UM! Dasar genit! Didepan papaku? Apa dia akan marah ? apa dia akan membenci mamaku?

"Dasar Loki!" Teriak Mamaku, dan si Paman genit itu menghilang, Mamaku menatap papaku, ia tidak bergerak, aku takut ia akan sangat marah, sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan kedua orang tuaku… dia akan kubakar! "Na-Natsu.. dia.. itu… "

"LUCE!"

**Glek!**

Baru pernah papaku berteriak seperti ini! Aku hanya dapat melihat sambil mengelus kepala Luna, matanya berkaca-kaca, bahkan Paman Gray tidak bergerak, Bibi Juvia dan Ui memandang dengan khawatir. Kumohon jangan sampai terjadi hal yang gawat.

Papaku menghampiri Mamaku, Kumohon… kumohon…. Dan apa yang kulihat? Papaku memeluk mamaku?

"Luce, aku tak suka baunya menempel padamu…" Papaku memeluk mamaku dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang mamaku, ternyata ia hanya tidak suka baunya Paman genit ada pada Mamaku.

Mamaku membalas pelukannya, Woaaah aku seperti menonton film romance~

"Natsu kau tak marah?" Mamaku bertanya sampil melepas pelukannya. Papaku menggeleng kepalanya sebelum tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku Luce…"

Mendengar perkataan itu, aku ingat, salah satu hal mengapa aku bersyukur menjadi keluarga Dragneel adalah… Kami mempunyai Mama dan Papa yang saling percaya ! … Papa pria sejati! Yeaaah! Siapa sangka pelajaran Paman Elfman berguna? :D

Aku menepuk pelan kepala Luna "Ne, Luna… semua sudah tidak apa-apa…" Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Ia membalas senyumanku, sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Kulirik keluarga Fullbuster, semuanya tersenyum lembut. Haaaaah~ bahkan Ui hampir menangis… apa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keluargaku? Baiknya~

"Lagi pula Luce…" Papaku mulai berbicara lagi. "aku lebih sexy dari si singa itu, aku lebih tampan dari singa itu , aku lebih kuat dari singa itu, lalu… um… aku lebih tinggi dari singa itu, Lalu—"

"—Kau lebih bodoh dari si singa itu" Paman Gray memotong pidato Papaku.

"Apa kau bilang? Stripper?" Papaku meninju wajah Paman Gray.

Dan pertarungan pun kembali dimulai, kami menunggu mereka selesai bertarung... mungkin hanya memakan waktu sebentar,

5 menit

"Rasakan itu Flame-Head! " Paman Gray membekukan kaki papaku.

"Dasaaaaaar kauuuuu! Stripper!"

10 menit

"Bagaimana rasanya Huh? Stripper? Api di pantatmu!" Papa tertawa melihat Paman Gray berlari-lari, dengan api di pantatnya.

"Flame-Braiiiiiin !"

15 menit

Papa dan Paman Gray meninju secara bersaman membuat mereka berdua terpental.

**Berlama-lama kemudian~**

Mamaku sudah habis kesabaran, ia melangkah kedalam arena pertarungan antara Papa dengan Paman Gray. Hah? Aku saja tidak percaya , mereka bertarung hingga malam kau tahu! malam! Kita tiba di sini siang dan pulang malam? Pantas paras cantik Mamaku sudah tertutupi dengan nyerngittan dahinya, plus bibir yang udah manyun-manyun.

Dijitaknya kepala Papa dan Paman Gray. "Ouuuuch!" Suara yang sudah sering terdengar. Mereka meringis. Memberontak .

Mama menyeret paksa mereka menuju tempat kami duduk.

"Juvia maaf aku harus melakukan ini" Mama meminta maaf karna telah menjitak suami orang, Hihihihi…. Tapi jika ia tidak melakukan itu, kita bisa-bisa menginap di sini.

Bibi Juvia menggeleng kepala "Tidak,… justru aku ingin berterima kasih, Gray?" Bibi Juvia memandang Paman Gray, Paman Gray menoleh masih dengan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Kita pulang…" Bibi Juvia tersenyum.

Setelah itu kami keluarga Dragneel berpamitan dengan keluarga Fullbuster. Kami berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Mama melingkarkan lengannya di lengan papa, Oooh~ betapa mesranya mereka seakan lupa atas kejadian yang disebabkan oleh si Paman genit itu.

Aku dan Luna hanya tersenyum lembut. Bukan berarti kami senyum-senyum sendiri, apa kata orang yang melihat?

"Luce,… ada yang ingin kuberitahu …" Papaku menatap mata mamaku lekat-lekat, Wooaaah pasti ini akan menjadi adegan yang romantis lagi. Aku dan Luna memperhatikan dengan seksama, senyum kami tidak pernah luntur.

"Hum? Apa itu Natsu?" Mamaku tersenyum manis.

"Tapi janji tidak akan marah?" Papaku memegang kedua pundak mamaku.

"Tergantung Natsu… memang ada apa?" Mamaku menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku.. aku..aku… Membakar sebagian toilet dan memakai uang kita untuk menggantinya…"

Hening….

"Kau tidak marah kan Luce?" Papaku bertanya, aku memandang Mamaku ia tidak bergerak.

Hening…

"APAAAAA?" Mamaku berteriak sangat keras, orang-orang di sekeliling mulai memandang kami.

"Lu-Luce aku bersumpah itu sebuah kecelakaan…. Tanya Akira?" Apa? Haaa… kenapa aku? Aku membuang muka, biarlah sekali-sekali papaku menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Natsuuuuu! Kau ini!" Mamaku menjitak kepala papaku, papaku hanya meringis kesakitan. Hihihi… sudah kena empat kali jitak hari ini,.. lama-lama otak papa benar-benar tak akan berfungsi lagi.

Aku dan Luna cekikikan, yup! Inilah keluarga kami ! Satu masalah selesai, Masalah lain muncul.

Sekarang Papaku sedang mengikuti Mamaku seperti anak hilang. Papaku terlihat ingin menangis ketika Mamaku bilang kalau ia tidak boleh tidur dengan Mamaku malam ini.

"Nii-chan~ keluarga Dragneel memang yang terbaik, aku senang bisa jadi bagian keluarga ini!" Luna terseyum sangat manis. Aku memandang kedua orang tuaku, Mamaku menyilangkan tangannya dan memasang raut wajah kesal, dan papaku belutut sambil meminta maaf. Aku tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Aku… juga…".

.

.

.

Hehe… :]

Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada **Ruu mikolvich** …

Yang udah ngsih aku ide ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Akira Dragneel**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : (semua Akira Pov)**

**Cerita lanjutan 'From Future'**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Malam**

Kami keluarga Dragneel jika malam hari akan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sebenarnya hanya aku,Luna dan Papa. Mama masih ngambek karna Papa membakar sebagian toilet di toko perbelanjaan.

Dan sekarang… ia lagi merayu Mama untuk memaafkannya.

"Lucy Dragneel~ Istriku~ Sweetheart~ Mama dari anak-anakku…. Kumohon! Maafkan aku!" Papa menyatukan telapaknya, Puuft! Apa dia serius berbicara seperti itu pada Mamaku. Aku dan Luna hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Aku melihat Luna ingin tertawa karna ucapan Papa, pipinya mengembung, Itu membuatnya terlihat 100x LEBIH MANIS ! Aaaaah~

Mamaku sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Papaku sebelum berkata "Hmm… jika kau menceritakan Luna sebuah cerita,.. aku akan memaafkanmu.."

Sebuah cerita? Apa dia serius? Papa pencerita yang buruk!

Papaku menaikan satu alisnya, ia menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah Luce,.. everything for you~" Baiklah sekarang aku kaget, sejak kapan Papaku pintar bahasa inggris? Sepertinya Mamaku juga kaget, matanya sempat membesar, tapi sepertinya ia pura-pura tak peduli.

Kami pun mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman, untuk mendengarkan cerita Papa. Mama duduk di lantai yang beralas karpet sambil memangku Luna. Aku di samping Mama dengan posisi tengkurap dan kedua tanganku menopang daguku. Kami bertiga menghadap Papa.

Papa menarik nafas dan memulai bercerita "Zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang putri yang terperangkap di sebuah menara yang tinggi… menara itu dijaga oleh seekor naga…" Papa menahan ceritanya, melihat ekspresi wajah kami. Dan sepertinya Mama dan Luna tertarik dengan cerita Papa, aku ingin bilang kalau itu pembuka cerita yang bagus, tapi… aku tak yakin cerita ini endingnya akan bagus.

"Lalu …" Papa melanjutkan ceritanya "Suatu hari seorang pangeran datang, ia ingin menyelamatkan sang putri, tapi sang naga datang dan membunuh pangeran! Dan… putri berbahagia hidup dengan sang naga! Selesaaai! Kau memaafkanku kan Luce?" Aku hanya melihat papa dengan tatapan 'Haaah? Itu cerita terbodoh yang pernah kudengar!' tapi tak mungkin kuucapkan.

Kulirik Mama dan Luna, mulut mereka terbuka, sepertinya mereka shock dengan apa yang diceritakan papaku.

"Natsuuuu! Itu cerita macam apa?" Mamaku menjitak papaku. Hihihi,… mulai lagi…

"Ouuuuch! Hehehe… berarti kau memaafkanku kan Luce…." Papaku ini, Mama menjitak sudah pasti belum dimaafkan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Natsu?" Mamaku bertanya, serius? Ia memamafkannya? Bagaimana Papa bisa tahu?

"Aku tahu semua tentang mu Luce… jika kau marah kau tak akan peduli padaku,kau tidak akan meresponku…" Papaku memberikan cengiran khasnya. Mama hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Mama memanggilku. "Akira.." aku menjawab "Ya?"

"Bisa tolong kau ambilkan susu Luna yang ada di meja makan?" eh? Kenapa aku yang disuruh, posisi ku sudah nyaman. Ugh~ Mama!

"Kenapa aku?" Aku bertanya tidak bergerak dari posisiku.

"Karna kau Kakak, Akira…" Mamaku, memberikan ku tatapan sinisnya, Gek! Aku tahu ini…. ia di ajarkan oleh Bibi Erza, untuk membuat Papa takut, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau aku juga akan kena, Se-seram! "A-aye!"

Aku berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang makan, dan mengambil susu Luna, memberikannya langsung kepadanya.

"Arigato.. Nii-chan" Luna meneguk susunya, Aiiih~ lucunya~ lalu Luna menatapku, sebelum berbicara "Nii-chan.. apakan enak menjadi seorang kakak?" Luna menanyakan kepadaku. Hmm… kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba?

"Yah… menyenangkan memang kenapa?" Aku bertanya. Luna tersenyum lebar "Baiklah aku juga ingin menjadi seorang kakak! Mama! Papa! Bisa berikan aku adik kecil~"

**Praang! Duk!**

Sepertinya perkataan Luna membuat Mama, Papaku kaget. Mama yang sedang mengangkat piring menjatuhkan piring ke lantai, membuat serpihannya berserakan. Papa yang sedang mengambil barang yang jatuh dari atas meja, membentur sudut meja.

Adikku yang polos… aku hanya menepuk pelan rambut pirangnnya,..

"Eh ? Mama ? Papa ?ada apa? Aku akan membantu kalian menjaga telur adikku!" Luna berkata dengan serius, Hihihi… apa? Telur? Sejak kapan manusia punya telur… pasti Paman Happy telah menjelaskan yang tidak-tidak… aku menggeleng kepala…

Papaku datang dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Lu-Luna… untuk mendapatkan adik tidak semudah itu…" Papa menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Lihatlah wajahnya… hehe… sudah semerah tomat…

"Apa? Kenapa Paman Happy bilang , kita berasal dari telur! Dan itu mudah!" Ugh~ sudah kuduga ini ulah Paman Happy.

Lalu Mama datang, rona merah juga terlihat jelas di pipinya, tapi tidak sebanyak Papa.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti Luna… Semua ada saatnya…" Mama mengelus lembut kepala Luna.

"Tapi.. *menguap* aku ingin menjadi *menguap* seorang kakak…" Luna berbicara dengan matanya yang mulai sayu, imutnya~ dia ngantuk.

Aku melirik Papa dan Mama, mereka saling bertatapan, tapi tatapan yang berbeda Papa seperti memberi tanda untuk Mama segera masuk ke kamar, Mama meberikan tatapan kaget, dan papa hanya mengangguk tersenyum menyeringai. Hmm.. ini menjadi sebuah misteri… Aku menggosok daguku yang tidak memiliki jenggot, yah.. okeh aku tak mengerti masalah orang dewasa….

Papa mengantarkan Luna kekamarnya dan aku masuk kekamarku sendiri, merebahkan badanku di tempat tidurku. Yup! Hari ini masih hari biasa yang keluarga Dragneel lakukan. Aku berpikir sebelum tertidur pulas.

"**Apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga Dragneel esok hari?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yup! Selesai! Bagaimana? :3**

**Hehe… satu hari bersama keluarga Dragneel! ^^**


End file.
